Various devices for displaying signs and banners are known in the art. However, such devices desire improvement in that they are typically not suitable for use to display a banner or the like on a moving vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for displaying signs and banners and, particularly signs and banners made of non-rigid sheet materials.
The present invention relates to a display system for displaying a banner. In a preferred embodiment, the display system includes a banner made of flexible, non-rigid sheet material, a frame system to support the banner, and a mounting system connectable to the frame. The mounting system includes a body defining a passageway configured for slidably receiving a portion of the frame and a pair of extensions each extending away from the passageway and defining a receiver for receiving an attachment member.
The mounting system may be used alone, or in combination with a primary mounting system associated with the frame.